The Five Love Languages
by shrimproll
Summary: She doesn't need him to say 'I love you' a lot to express his fondness, but she sees him expressing his love in so many ways, and that's how she knows he loves her.


This is just a short one-shot I made for my 3rd year celebration joining this site. 'The Five Love Languages', if you don't know, is a book made by _Gary D. Chapman_ who admits there are five ways to express and experience love that call 'love languages'. I never heard this until several days ago while I filled a form to help friend's thesis.

Warning: Cheesy, perhaps?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

When she was little, she used to think that 'I love you' was the only way to tell the one they cared.

As she grew up, she realized that it was wrong. He had proved that it wasn't the only way.

1\. For her, there's no way people would wake up with such an awesome look.

It happened several weeks after they started dating. There was one morning when he came to pick her to go to school together without telling her the night before, and she still slept peacefully, and wouldn't have awake if he never brushed her hair with his fingers. Once she opened, she saw his blue eyes greeting her.

"Morning," he whispered. "Sorry to wake you up."

Almost shriek, she got up and hid herself with blanket and turned her body so that he wouldn't see her.

"Go away!"

She noticed the confusing, and disappointment written on his face. Nervously, she bit her lips. She supposed to wake up earlier if she knew he would come and pick her, and how she desperately hoped she had put her alarm earlier.

"Huh?"

She bit her lips in nervousness. "I said 'go away'!" she repeated.

"Why?" now that he can't hide his disappointment, as much as he tried.

No. If she didn't explain, he would misunderstand it.

She hugged her blanket tighter. "I just don't want you to see my wake-up face! I know it's ugly and it's embarrassing!"

Why she got really insecure? Everyone in this world, knew that your wake-up face was your 'real' face, and uglier than anything. She was okay if he saw her after taking a nap, but seeing her in this condition was one of the thing that she mostly avoided. Her hair was completely messed, her face was crumpled, and her pyjamas only made it worse. She needed to take a shower before facing him, at least it would boost her beauty, even if it was just less.

Silence dropped, before she could hear him laughing with her answer and she got really confused. Was he laughing at her face? Was she really _that_ ugly?

Neither of them was right.

"Who says that you're ugly?" she can feel his hands on her cheeks. "You look really cute with that face!"

Blushing, he stared at her, and continued it. "… and pretty in my eyes."

She joined him to blush, unsure if he really meant it. But, seeing the way he looked at her, and when he _really_ said it, especially when she noticed the blush on his cheeks, she was… somehow sure with his statement, and smiled.

"Really?" she asked, making sure that it all meant.

He nodded. "Do I look like someone who's lying?" he asked. "Let me ask you this: Do I also look ugly when I wake up?"

Hikari had seen his wake-up face a lot, and she knew that he never looked _ugly_ at all. On the other side, he looked really cute in her eyes, and nothing was cuter than seeing that rare moment, that she hopefully would see it more frequently.

"… No." she answered.

"Are you lying?" he asked.

Now she giggled and shook her head. She understood that he only wanted her to know that he was having the same perspective when she saw him wake up, to see the one he _cared_ wake up, and he only wanted to treasure it.

From that, she knows that he loves her not because of her look, he never cared how ugly she is with or without preparations, and she never cares if he sees her in the early morning.

* * *

2\. There's nothing more precious time than spending her time with him.

This had always happened every day. She had always loved it whenever he asked her if she wanted to grab a lunch, or wanted to go to the movies to watch the newest aired movie, or went to the ice cream parlour to buy ice cream and ate it together, which caused the cream surrounding their mouths, and they would always end up laughing with the silly faces.

She remembered there was one day when she got really stressed during college when she rented an apartment with him, about having a hard exam the next day and she needed to spend her day studying all the time. When he homed after practice that she missed a lot due to preparations, she had guessed that he would probably ask if she had prepared something to eat, and she had forgotten it.

But, she saw him carrying a bag of plastic that smelt really good. She noticed him sitting beside her and revealed two boxes of fried noodles that were her favourite.

"I know that you wouldn't probably cook something so that I bought you this," he laughed. "After this, take a shower and have a little rest first, I would accompany you to study."

Her smile slowly crept and she nodded, following his order so that it would at least relax her in those stressful weeks and ate the noodles he bought once together.

He kept his promise to accompany her, but she knew that he would have left it behind very soon, remembering that there was a live basketball champion that he followed. Seconds passed and the time almost came up and she knew he would take the remote to watch. But, all she can see was him still sitting in the same place, and kept accompany her.

"Don't you watch the basketball champion?" she asked.

He shook his head, shrugging. "It will disturb you." and he smiled as he continued. "and I think I need to accompany and encourage someone to study so that she won't fail."

She laughed in embarrassment and her spirits were suddenly blown up with his simple words. It was really meaningful to see him want to help her to study, and tried to help her to solve the one she didn't understand. While study he also asked if she wanted to go to the exhibitions or movies once her exams were over, which was one of her favourite destinations. She knew that he had tried to avoid her from more stressful than ever.

She knows that it is such a simple way to spend the quality time with the one she loved, but as simple as it is, it is still beautiful. As long as he is the one who spends the time with her.

* * *

3\. She has always thought that girls would love such a glamour thing. At least it is her friend Miyako's lack of thought.

She won't be lying that Takeru was such a royal person when it came to presents. He had always known what she needed and what she didn't need, and surprisingly he would end up giving it to her.

And… she won't be lying that she wasn't the one who loved to ask her boyfriend to buy her some glamour stuffs, like the branded bags, or another wasteful thing, and he knew it. But, he had always known how to please her with such a little gift that could be got easily, everywhere.

She had always loved it whenever he told her that he would go to minimarket, because when he came, he wasn't only brought the one that she had asked, or the one that he wanted to buy, or the out-of-stock stuffs in the apartment.

He would always bring a bag that told her it was came from the freezer, and it was really cold, and she would end up laughing and eating it with pleasure. It was her favourite snacks, the strawberry ice cream that can be obtained in the minimarket. He sometimes bought different ice creams and, to tease her, showed her the one that she disliked and ended up laughing and said that it was his. Sometimes, he would also bring the one he bought in the nearest ice cream parlour, and would gladly eat it if she disliked, although she never showed it and he ended up knowing it.

Sometimes, the rare one, even if it wasn't her birthday, not their anniversary, he would come and bring her a flower. She never cared how beautiful the flower was, but receiving it had always made her day. But, what made her always feel overwhelmed and loved was not the presents, it was the moment when he gave it, and she knew that he gave it because he wanted to.

Everyone may think that it is just a simple present, a really _really_ simple one among the others, but she loves it, and she thinks something that would please her aren't always coming from the glamour things.

* * *

4\. She never knows that man could give her such a service, like she means, a nice service that could overwhelm her.

Sometimes, she happened to wake up late, and noticed the bed beside her was empty, but also smelled a nice food coming from the kitchen. Grumbling, she got up and entered the kitchen, where there was a man cooking breakfast that was enough for two persons, and will always smile if he caught her sight.

Sometimes, she thought that it was a coincidence that he woke up earlier, but she had ever caught the moment when he deliberately woke up earlier without her knowing it. But, what made her curious was when he waved at her sleeping face, before he turned off the alarm and got up.

Suspicious, she took the alarm that he turned off, and saw it was still 6 AM on Sunday and the alarm would ring in two hours. She wondered, what was going on? What was he going to do in the early morning? She never remembered he was planning to have a marathon, and if he was, he would have switched on the alarm earlier.

She came out of the bedroom, carefully not to wake her feline cat or the bat-pig up, and it was dark except the kitchen which was vividly bright. Poking her face, she saw him taking something from the refrigerator, a pack of sausage and some eggs. She also saw him pouring a rice into the rice cooker and took the oil.

As if someone was watching, he turned his face and saw her, and his face was awkward, as if he had got caught about something wrong.

"… Morning." he said awkwardly. "… I thought, you were sleeping, right?"

"… what are you doing?" she asked.

"… preparing a breakfast…" he said.

She blinked her eyes, and came closer to him. "For what? It's Sunday and still 6 AM."

He rummaged his hair awkwardly, and later laughed. "Well, I just want… to make a breakfast for you." he explained. "You see, you've always woken earlier than me, and when I woke up, the breakfast was ready and I didn't have a chance to help you, so –"

He cleared his throat. "… can you go back to sleep and pretend to know nothing?"

She blinked, before laughing at the way he showed her his embarrassing face. Of course, it was obviously embarrassing to know you were going to make a little surprise, and got caught.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny at all!" he looked embarrassed.

"Sorry!" she stopped laughing, and smiled. "But, thank you about thinking it."

She took the frying pan as she felt her drowsiness suddenly go away. "Since I woke up already, why don't we make a breakfast together?" she offered. "Because it's a rare thing to see you woke up really early!"

He sighed and felt defeated. But, within 15 minutes, he asked her to go back to the bedroom and slept because he didn't feel comfortable with the failed surprise. She laughed and only agreed, because she didn't want to see his desperate face so that she asked him if she could watch the morning channels because she didn't feel sleepy at all.

He ended up making a simple breakfast, a hot rice with miso soup, scrambled eggs, sausages, and fishes, for Tailmon, at least it was her favourite food. The foods weren't culinary at all, but she loved his spirits to make it for her.

Not only that, she also loved it whenever she was sick, because he would always sit beside her, and when she saw his face that was full of concern, and felt his fingers tightly grasped to hers, she smiled. She knew that she would recover soon. He would always fondly whisper that she needed to recover soon, and put both of his hands to her free one. It was somehow exaggerated when people heard, but it sent her a bunch of happiness, and felt really loved.

She isn't a princess at all, but he has always treated her like his queen.

* * *

5\. The most precious one among the others, is that when he physically touches her in whichever ways.

There was no way she would forget when he held her hand, when he rubbed her rosy cheeks, and especially, when he kissed her for the first time. It would always send butterflies to her tummy when he physically touched her, and she knew he would never touch the part that they mostly avoided. She loved it when he brushed her hair, when he hugged her after the exercise and put her into his arms, and when he slept beside her at night, where she was in his arms and felt really protected, and she would always wake up beside him, and snuggled on his chest.

It may be awkward when they physically touched for the first time, but soon faded away and be natural. He would only tighten his hold when they were in a crowd, as if he was afraid their hand would just separate. He would pull her close into his arms when they went out during winter, as if her coat didn't seem enough to cover the coldness in that season.

Physical touches weren't new things at all, because all he usually touched was her hand and skin, but she had always felt overwhelmed. Now that he had found another spot to touch, to protect, and she would only smile whenever he did it.

She is watching the channel when he comes home, tightly grabbing her pink mug and curling on the floor, before wincing at the front door which is opened and revealing the blond man. Seconds pass, and she can see his face gets really dejected, and worried.

"I told you not to sit on the floor!" he sighs. "Why can't you at least hear me?"

She giggles, knowing that he gets worried. "You know that it's my hobby, right?"

He sighs. "Yeah, but not in this condition. You have to take care of your body!"

But, he smiles and gives her an ice cream that she loves, that makes her really happy. She takes it, and makes an innocent face. "What if I get fat?" although she knows his answer.

"I don't care." he answers simply. "I'm going to prepare the dinner. Stay there, okay?"

She shrugs and enjoys her ice cream. She can hear him preparing the foods from the kitchen, and she couldn't help smiling on it.

Later at night, she lays on couch and feels a bit dizzy, as always. Her stomach feels bloated and she feels nausea, and unable to hold it, she goes to the bathroom and throws everything she has ingested. She coughs as she tries to throw so that she can feel much better, and soon feels a soft hand as it softly rubs her back. Turning her head, revealing her husband with his towel around his shoulder, and his wet hair, who couldn't help chuckling after seeing the incident.

"Just go back and rest, I would clean it up." he orders.

He comes out of the bathroom and sits next to her, putting her into his arms so that she can lay her head on his shoulder. Rolling her eyes, she notices the hint of his desires in his eyes that go around her flat stomach.

"You can touch it whenever you want," she giggles. "After all, _the baby is yours_!"

She can see his fond smile as she takes one of his hand and puts it on her flat stomach. "Can you feel it?" she asks.

He laughs. "A little bit," he says as he comes down to put his ear around her flat stomach, and laughs. "Hey, I'm here."

She ruffles his blond hair fondly using her free hand, while one of them is tightly gasped on his that goes around her stomach. It's the moment that she loves currently, seeing him talk to the one they mostly wait now, the one that grows inside her tummy, and she knows that he would be more protective than ever when they are expecting for the first time, that's why he got really angry when he saw her sitting on the floor, and why he had offered to do the dinner.

"I'm going to be a fat wife soon. Will you be okay about it?"

He looks on at her, and he smiles before capturing her lips, one of his hand still on her stomach while the other one wraps around her, and laughs. "You'll always look pretty in my eyes."

This is why she never really cared if he rarely says 'I love you' to her, because she would have felt the love he gives whenever he touches her in whichever ways.

Indeed, he rarely says 'I love you' unlike the common boyfriends or husbands would do, but she knows that he expresses it with different ways, in so many _ways_ , because she knows there are too many ways to tell the one that they cared with different love languages. She knows that he has always done his best to love, and worth to be loved, and that's why even words can't describe it enough.

* * *

Of course, if I have to say, the easiest point is the last point, where there's nothing but cheesy and fluffy stuffs. I tried to combine the five of them on the last part, and hopefully I've had enough make it!

Put your review, until next time!


End file.
